The Invader
by World Beat
Summary: Random boredom drabbles about Prussia invading other countries. First one PrussiaXSwitzerland. PrussiaXVarious Males, PWP, lots of lemon.


**A/N: Okay, so for my story "Playing With Fire" I'm a bit stuck, so I'm writing this to write something :/**

**Oh, and this is my first solo lemon ._.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, only this story.**

* * *

Prussia was bored. He had absolutely nothing to do; Gilbird was sleeping, Austria was shopping, Hungary was with Lichtenstein, and Germany was out somewhere with Italy. There was no one to bother, no one to pick on, no one to invade.

To invade.

Gilbert sat up from his position on the couch, grinning widely. He began thinking, who to invade? Hmm...Hungary was with Lichtenstein, who was with Switzerland?

No one, that's who.

Quickly jumping to his feet, the albino thought about where the man could be. At the park? Most likely. He seemed to be either alone or with Lili. And since Elizabeta was with Lili, he'd been alone. At least...not for long.

"Kesesesesesesesese..."

* * *

"Switzerland! Oi, Switzerland!" Prussia called, running up to the thin male when he found him. The Swiss nation turned around, not happy to see the other. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, let alone Prussia.

"What do you want?"

"Me? Oh, I just want..." Gilbert began, trying to decide to get right to it or not. He decided he was too bored to think of any build up and tackled the blond to the park pathway below them. "To invade someone." He pulled the struggling nation into the woods beyond the path, laughing darkly. "Kesesesesesese!"

"What?! Let me go! Unhand me or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" Basch yelled, beginning to get nervous. Was he serious?! No way he would allow this! Although...it was a bit hard when he was suddenly shoved against a thick tree and his hands were pinned over his head. He heard his gun drop to the ground below him and Prussia laughed. "Hey! Let me go!"

"I'm having vay too much fun! Vhy would I let you go now, I am going to awesomely cure my boredom!"

That was it?! THAT was IT?! He was only bored?! The Swiss was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his shirt being pulled up and tied around his hands. He opened his mouth to yell again, but his white beret was stuffed inside. "Mmph!"

"Dammit, stop struggling! You are making zis hard!" Gilbert grumbled, reaching for the zipper of Basch's pants after he had tied the shirt with the other's hands in it to a tree branch. The male kicked out until his pants were tugged down and he gasped, stilling momentarily. It was then he changed, his face deepening to a violent red color as he shivered slightly, whimpering denials through the hat in his mouth as newly formed tears leaked from his eyes.

_Damn...I didn't know Switzerland could be so vulnerable... _Glibert though, looking up at the other's face as he squirmed. He simply grinned awesomely and hooked his finger inside of the boxers the other was wearing. Basch kicked out the best he could once again, trying to get the albino off him. He then gasped, stilling again as he felt the undergarment be stripped off. Not wasting any time, Gilbert pushed up Basch's legs and spread them.

"No!" the muffled cry came once again at the uncomfortable feeling. Yes, he had dome this a few times before, but not in a while. The only thought running through the blonde's mind was _'I'm being invaded!'_

"Kesesesesesese~!" came the man's laughter again as he slipped in another finger, stretching the warm muscle as far as he could. Whimpering and squeaking could be heard from above, and Gilbert couldn't believe the noises Switzerland was making. He soon added the third finger, this time drawing a pained groan from the blond. Ah, he hadn't invaded someone in a while...

That being about a week.

Not being able to hold back much longer, the man withdrew his fingers and shoved himself inside.

Switzerland screamed through the beret, eyes widening as he felt a small bit of blood drip from his hole. Prussia ignored that, pulling out before thrusting back in. This continued for a while, for Basch feeling like forever, getting progressively faster as time went by.

_Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts!_

_I'm being invaded!_

* * *

**Continue? Yes? No? R&amp;R please!**


End file.
